Weekly Ritual
by emzypemzy
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have a weekly routine, just what will they get up to this week?


_Random one-shot I found half done and decided to finish it. Let me know you're thoughts._

"Who's turn is it this week?" Garcia asked as she sidled closer to Morgan on the couch, smiling at him from under her lashes.

"I believe it's your turn sweetness." He said with a smile, she knew exactly who's turn it was, she just loved to rub it in when it was hers. Her lips curled into an even bigger smile at his words, and then it turned into a pout as he stood from the chair and took their empty wine glasses to the kitchen.

She squirmed slightly in the sofa, a coil of nervousness and excitement broiling in her belly. Her heart fluttered when she heard the door to the kitchen open with a bang and she turned to see Derek Morgan standing in the doorway with a sexy smile on his face. When she dragged her eyes from his face she took in his appearance: fitted white t-shirt, tight black denims, his badge proudly poised on his hip and a pair of handcuffs strapped to the other. Her mind began to conjure up all sorts of activities as he stood there, allowing her to devour him with her eyes.

When the corner of his mouth curled up in one of his classic smirks she grinned in response and saw the slight waver of his usually unwavering confidence. And she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the small chink in his perfectly formed shield. His smirk fell at her gesture as he remembered just how well the woman sitting in front of him could read him.

His eyes followed the gentle curve of her lips over her white teeth as her smile remained before travelling to her eyes, his dark eyes connecting with her sparkling ones. There was a second or two of just that, just the two of them before her sinfully sweet voice broke the silence: "You ready Agent Morgan?" She asked, her voice husky.

"Always am sweetness." He replied, hoping she was hearing that as a confident statement.

He walked back to the couch, reclaiming his seat next to her and turning to face her.

"So what do you have in that bag of wonders this time Pen?" He asked, watching her as she pulled something out and concealed it behind her back before turning to him with a grin that was spread right across her face, reaching her eyes as she spoke her next words.

"Sorry."

At her words, or rather word, Morgan cocked an eyebrow in confusion. In reply to his unasked but implied question she pulled the box from behind her back to reveal a rather battered boxed board game called 'Sorry!'.

"You're going down SA Garcia." Morgan said with a grin as he took the box from her to begin setting up.

Half an hour later Morgan was groaning in disappointment as Garcia giggled gleefully as she sent yet another or his counters back to the start with a sing songed "Sorry!" and a massive smile.

"You are far from sorry Garcia." He said with a small growl.

She stilled slightly at the sound before moving her counter to where his was and looking up at him from under her lashes saying: "Your turn Hot Shot, although you may need more than a wee bit of luck to win this one, you've still three to get home, whereas I, oh mere mortal have only got dear old Fred here to get home."

"Fred?" He asked with a laugh, "Do they all have names?" It was something only Garcia would do.

"Of course." She said in mock horror, clutching a hand to her chest before pointing out each of her counters individually and telling him their names. "That one you know is Fred, he's Lyle, that there's Zachary and last but certainly not least is 'wittle Dewek'" She said with a mischievous grin.

"You Penelope Garcia know _he's_ anything but little." He deadpanned back, waggling his eyebrows suggestively causing her to blush. He laughed softly as the soft blush rose on her cheeks. She recovered quickly, clearing her throat and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Your turn funny man."

"Oh, I'm 'funny man' now, realised you have to watch your words?" He teased.

"Hell no!" She replied with feeling. "I just don't want to hurt that fragile pride of yours."

"Ouch, Baby Girl." He said, pretending to clutch at his heart.

"Suck it up Agent." She said sticking out her tongue.

"You've done that, and you weren't saying it was little then." He said with a straight face and a smirk.

"Shurrup." She replied from beneath her bangs. "Are you going to roll or what?"

He smiled at her tone and turned over a card, unfortunately not rolling the numbers he needed to start his counters moving.

"Ha." She said, sticking her tongue out once more and he watched as it snaked over her plump lower lip, moistening it, before her exclamation registered.

"You've still got to get Fred there home, don't get too cocky on me now."

"I may still have to get him home, but you've still got three to get all the way around that board." She said with a smirk. "And Sascha, Denise and Crystal over there don't like you any more _Agent Morgan._" She drawled thickly.

"And why would that be?" He asked, his eyes focused on hers and nothing else while he smirked at her choice of names.

"Because…" She said, moving the top half of her body over the small table towards his, purposefully enticing him with the closeness of her body, watching as his eyes moved to her lips, then down the column of her throat before she dropped back into her seat suddenly and turned the next card over, revealing a 5, exactly what she needed to win.

"…because I win." She said, her voice full of child like glee and she laughed heartily as Morgan practically launched himself from his seat with a cry of : "You are such a cheat Penelope Garcia." as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

The chair toppled over as she thrashed her arms and legs about trying to escape from the barrage of tickling. He landed beside her with a loud thump and she couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face before laughing at herself, realising she must look rather silly rolling on the chair, legs in the air, chest heaving with uncontrollable laughter.

He turned himself over, propping himself up on his elbow with a sinful smile as he watched her laughing, his mind wandering elsewhere. When she turned to see him staring at her intently with that now familiar far away look in his eyes she returned the grin, a sly smirk pulling at her red lips.

"What's on your mind Hot Stuff?" She asked, her voice full of her usual teasing lilt.

"What else do you have in that bag of wonders sugar?" He asked, knowing full well that her 'turn' was not over.

She smiled and chuckled, rolling herself to the side and into a sitting position before reaching for said bag that she had sat under his table when they had moved to the dinner table for more room.

"What makes you think I have anything else?" She asked, her eyes remaining focused on his as her hand rooted about in her bag.

"That smile for one." He said, waggling his finger in her direction before continuing. "Plus, the fact that you _always _have something up your sleeve and that the bag of wonders looks extra full tonight."

He watched as she pushed the bag behind her and removed something from within its depths, holding it hidden from his view. He leaned to the side, trying to crane his neck to see just what she was concealing this time. She grinned wickedly at his attempts to ruin the surprise. Waiting patiently for the opportune moment she continued to keep her hands behind her back.

As he leaned forward to see if he could get a better angle he was suddenly on his back, Pen straddling his hips and pinning his arms with her hands. His mouth opened slightly in surprise as he felt cool metal slide across his wrists and heard the familiar click as handcuffs locked in place.

"You Baby Girl, are in so much trouble." He said, mock fighting against her restraint, knowing that he was exactly where he wanted to be at that moment, Penelope Garcia and handcuffs could only lead to good things.

"Says the _agent_ who's handcuffed." She said. "With his _own_ handcuffs." She laughed throatily as the realisation dawned. She hadn't had anything else, he'd walked himself into this one.

"You are a sneaky, sly, conniving, bad bad woman." He said with a face pout.

"And that's why you love me." She said with a grin before their lips met in a searin kiss once more and their game night truly began.

_Left it open to let your imaginations run wild ;P_


End file.
